


Pregnancy Fantasy with Pennywise

by The_Bloody_Saint



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Graphic descriptions of:, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Monster Dick, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader as a Character, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Saint/pseuds/The_Bloody_Saint
Summary: First time publishing anything like this. Un-beta'd.Reader is dating Bill Gray and begins telling him about her sexual fantasies. Things get out of hand. Or in hand, as the case may be.Influenced by Wingardium Leviosa(Because it makes things float) by ReverseHipster (jaguaria)But not nearly as good





	1. Chapter 1

He looked like a normal human when you first met him. Tall, blonde, devilishly handsome. And even after a few months of dating everything seemed to be normal with him. That was–until you told him about your kink. Well, kink _s_. It had seemed like a good idea at the time; things were moving forward at a steady rate, but you had been feeling untruthful.

So, one day you were making out on your bed with Bill Gray and you'd told him about your fantasy. You wanted to be bred. You clarified, “Not in real life, well, not right now. It's just, I know I can't have kids until I finish school but it's just like _in_ me, you know? Like I want it _so_ bad. Sometimes it gets paired with this, I don't know, sleep-rape fantasy? That makes it sound so much worse than I picture it. Just, like, I wake up and someone is fucking me, you know. Then, when he realizes I'm awake, he starts telling me how he’s not wearing a condom and he's going to come in me then plug me up to keep it inside. How I'm going to take it so good and how I'll be a good mother and how pretty I'll be with my tits all filled up with milk and–Jesus, I'm so fucked up. I'm sorry.”

And he was quiet. He did that sometimes. Get so quiet you weren't sure that he hadn't developed muteness in a few seconds. But when you looked at him, his eyes were blown wide with lust. Good. He was taking it better than you expected.

He cleared his throat. “So you, uh, think about this a lot?”

You saw the tent in his pants and didn't think it came solely from the make out. You took a risk. “Every time you fuck me. I think about something happening and feeling your come in me, filling up my cunt and impregnating me. I think about how good it would feel to be yours like that. Having you mark me up from the inside out.”

“Anything else? Doesn't even need to be physically possible.” He was rubbing himself through his jeans like a teenager.

“I like the idea of being so full of come or cock that my belly stretches out. I like the idea of lactating and having you suck my tits. Even when I'm not pregnant.” Your rubbing yourself under your panties.

“God, you're so greedy, taking so much sweet milk from me. But I'll always make more for you, you know that. That's why you keep doing it.” You fuck yourself on your fingers, not allowing yourself to come. You just keep bringing yourself to the edge and backing away. Letting it build in you until you can't take it anymore.

Bill has his hand around his cock and his eyes are closed, imagining what you're saying. A rush of fantastic power goes over you.

“And sometimes, you'll just push me down on the bed or over the kitchen table and fuck me. I wasn't ready and it hurts a little. But you don't care. You just want to fill me up and make me carry your babies. And I will. Oh! I promise I'll be so good. Please, please just fill me up, Bill. Oh!” His hand joins yours at your sopping wet pussy and you grab his cock with your hand wet from your juices.

That's when the weird thing happens.

All of the sudden, it's not Bill anymore. It's a clown. A very, very tall intimidating clown with sharp teeth and red lips. The dick in your hands grows in length and girth. And maybe you're way too fucked up, but you kind of like it better. He leans close to you. “You wanna have Penny's clutch, do you? Penny hasn't done that with a human before. You want Pennywise to stretch out you tiny little human cunt with his big cock?”

“God! Yes!” You moan as you come with long, pale fingers inside of you and rubbing at your clit. He rides it out with you, thrusting his hips in your hand as it spasms with the strength of your orgasm. When he comes, it's in thick, black ropes that paint your skin.

 


	2. Wait–two?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise preps his human to take all of him.

You expected it to end there. You expected to wake up from this frightfully erotic, vivid dream. You didn't, of course, because in Derry the clown actually existed and you just so happened to be dating him. 

Instead of acting like a normal,  _ human _ dick (dear God, why was the thought that it wasn't human turning you on so much?), it stayed hard. And now you had a seven foot tall (carnivorous, but you didn't know that) clown in your bed, so worked up that an orgasm couldn't stymie the hunger in his yellow eyes. 

He was naked, which Bill wasn't when your hand first touched him. The clown, Pennywise, possessed lanky, lean swaths of white skin and gingery hair. He looked… humanoid, if not completely human.

The clown grew tired of your roaming eyes. He was a very needy boy and you looked already so delicious covered in his come, all flushed and wanton. He could smell the unabated desire in you, leaking out of you. He didn't know if it was even physically possible for him to knock you up, nor where the urge came from. He just knew that he had to fuck you raw and soon. He hoped you bled a little when you took him with your itty-bitty human body. 

He flipped you over on the bed. You caught yourself from smashing face into the bed as you were manhandled by the giant. 

“You could give me some warning!”

Warm breath and… talons? ran up your spine. Legs on either side of your body, trapping you beneath the monster. 

“I thought you wanted rough, little human? Pennywise knows just what you need.” He thrusted his probably-too-big cock against your panty-covered ass. “You need to be bred like the cattle that you are. Just flesh, aren't you? Flesh to be eaten–” He bit down on your shoulder, drawing blood. “–or bred. Pennywise can't resist this remarkable feast you've laid out for me, human.” He ran his sharp talons across your clothing and they were gone. 

You were soaking wet. Your clit was peeking out of its hood and your cunt was swollen with want. Penny kept moving down your body, leaving nicks and bites along the way. He got to the cleft of your ass and he gave a few sharp slaps just to see the blood rush under your skin. He pulled back, and you let out a breath. Anticipation humming through your every nerve, you craned around to see what he was doing. You hoped he wasn't putting on a condom. Not that they made condoms that would comfortably fit around the monster’s member. 

All of a sudden, you were jolted back by your hips. Lifted up and back, he could see  _ everything _ . Your shiny cunt. Your plump lips. The hole that wanted to swallow him up or be swallowed up itself. The little puckered, brown one that lay in the cleft of your cheeks.

A long, thick tongue lapped at the juices spilling from you. It felt like your entire body  _ throbbed _ in response. Muscles tensed and eased, going through a confusing concerto that you were pulled along for almost against your will. The tongue split and then one was inside of your pussy while the other licked at your lips. Not your clit though. Which was frustrating. 

He had apparently maneuvered himself under you because the angles otherwise were impossible. The tongue in your pussy thrusted out and in, feeling along your walls for a special spot that made something deep inside of you clench. The other one moved, but not where you wanted it to go. Backwards. The opposite direction. Fuck. You and Bill hadn't done that before. He'd seemed all around too nice and normal to be into that. As Pennywise began to tap at your asshole with an impossible tongue, you were so glad it wasn't Bill right then. Fuck Bill. The clown pierced through you a little with it, teasing you with double penetration but not giving you the satisfaction. You were so hot. So pliant and needy and tortured with ecstatic pleasure that wasn't enough to be fulfilling. 

You whined like a bitch in heat and pushed your hips back to tell him you needed more. He didn't give it, the dickhead. He wouldn't touch your clit, even as he pumped his tongue against your g-spot over and over. You decided to get what you needed to finish. You leaned over with you forearm to keep yourself up and hastily brought down a hand to frig yourself as he fucked you with his mouth. He growled a predatory warning and pulled away. 

“The next time you stick your fingers near that cunt while my mouth is on it is the time I bite them off.”

“I need to come,” you said desperately. 

“You need to be ready for Penny,” he said. He let out a high-pitched giggle. “Doesn't want to break his little human just when Pennywise finds out she's going to be so much fun!”

“Please!”

He huffs and is over you again. His skin warm and dry against your sweaty, overheated body. He licks the bitten part of your shoulder to reopen the wound and punish you. His tongue is only one again and you decide not to think about it too much. 

He rubs his cock against you and you realize that maybe you were being too hasty. You are reminded of his size and the fact that he could conceivably break you. He runs a clawed hand around your hip to cover your lower stomach, careful with the sharp talons and your soft, valuable womb. He presses upward and tilts your hips to grind against his. 

“Think you can take Penny, hmm?” he asks with his face in your hair. “Penny wasn't doing the licking for his own pleasure. Penny just wants to breed his little human, but doesn't want her to hurt–” His clawed hand moved across your belly to your other hip and dug in. “–too much.”


End file.
